1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal apparatus having a display unit capable of displaying desired information.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display provided for a conventional mobile terminal apparatus is generally a portrait use screen (portrait screen). In this case, for example, a program of a game etc. operating on the mobile terminal apparatus generates display information in accordance with the portrait screen.
With an increasing number of recent multi-function devices, a mobile terminal apparatus can be loaded with the Internet and the functions of games, TV, etc., and the portrait screen of the apparatus is often used as a landscape screen by rotating its portrait screen by 90°. In this case, for example, a game operated on a mobile terminal and a program for watching TV generate display information for the landscape screen.
However, in the mobile terminal apparatus for use with the portrait screen as a display screen, when the display screen is used as a landscape screen, it is necessary to implement in the program the process of rotating the display information by 90° (270°).
Therefore, it is not possible to appropriate display data on the display screen without changing the program. As a result, it is difficult to perform the process of changing the range of drawings on the display screen during drawing pictures on the display screen.
Japanese Published Patent Application No. H07-319447 discloses an image display method and an image processing device capable of adjusting the size and the direction of an image to be displayed and displaying the image on the screen of the display device.
The Japanese Published Patent Application No. H11-109885 discloses an image display device capable of discriminating whether or not the posture of a liquid crystal panel matches the posture of the image on the basis of image data, drive-controlling the rotation mechanism when a non-matching result is output, and making the postures match each other, thereby displaying the entire image.
Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2002-341857 discloses an image display device capable of improving the visibility by suppressing the distortion of an image displayed on the screen to the lowest possible level by performing a rotation process on the image when the screen and the image is different in longitudinal direction.
Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2004-184560 discloses a display device capable of automatically rotating the display screen to change to the portrait state or the landscape state depending on the operation for portrait display or landscape display on the image output device side.